


Always Be

by wintervixen86



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Clubbing, Future Fic, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintervixen86/pseuds/wintervixen86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Future Fic) Blaine had imagined running into Kurt many times. But he hadn’t expected Kurt to be wearing black leather pants, eyeliner, and being groped on the dance floor by at least three different guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be

***

Of all the people Blaine had expected to see, Kurt was not one of them.

His mind knew that Kurt was in New York, so there was the off chance that they might one day run into each other. But he had never actually expected it to happen.

Not like this.

Not in some seedy club on the lower east side.

Not when it was close to 2A.M.

Not when Blaine had consumed one too many drinks.

If he was honest with himself, he would have to admit that he had imagined reuniting with Kurt many times. But in his fantasies he was always older, better looking, more successful...

He wasn’t like this.

But then, in Blaine’s fantasies, Kurt was different too.

He wasn’t on the dance floor wearing black leather pants and knee high Doc Martins. He wasn’t wearing eyeliner. He wasn’t being groped by at least three different guys and looking like he was having the time of his life. And he definitely wasn’t being eye fucked by every single guy and girl in a ten meter radius.

“Blaine?” Nick’s hand came down on his shoulder and squeezed. “Are you okay?”

Blaine’s jaw clenched. He knew he had no right to be jealous, not when he and Kurt had parted amicably the second Kurt graduated from McKinley to move to New York. But seeing Kurt be felt up by random strangers was igniting a possessiveness that Blaine hadn’t felt since high school.

Nick squinted in the direction Blaine was staring. “Is that Kurt?” he asked, his voice laced with awe and something else that Blaine really didn’t like.

“Don’t look at him,” Blaine snapped.

Nick tore his eyes away and smirked at Blaine. “I don’t think you have to worry about me looking, Anderson. He’s got his hand down some guy’s jeans.”

Blaine didn’t even realise he had made a move towards the dance floor until Nick grabbed his arm. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, buddy. Calm down.”

“You don’t understand,” Blaine said pointing to the dance floor. “That isn’t Kurt.”

“Sure looks like him.”

“No—” Blaine pressed his fingers into his eyes frustrated. “No, I mean, that isn’t Kurt. Kurt doesn’t do shit like that. He doesn’t even like clubbing.”

Nick gave him a sympathetic smile. “Blaine, it’s been four years.”

“I realise that but—” Blaine took a breath and forced himself to relax. Nick was right, it had been four years. He had no right standing here getting defensive over an ex. He ran a hand through his hair, “Let’s go get a drink.”

Nick clapped his shoulder. “That’s my boy!”

*

They ended up at a table on the far side of the club where they were joined by more and more friends until they were squeezing around each other to buy rounds at the bar. It crossed Blaine’s mind to drink until he was under the table, but in the end, he paced himself; he knew that he would regret it in the morning if he didn’t. He never had been very good at keeping his head when it came to Kurt.

“So, Nick tells me that’s your ex on the dance floor.”

Blaine’s fingers tightened around his glass of beer. It was James who had spoken. He had never had much tact.

“He looks like he’s having a good time without you,” he continued, smirking. “Do you think he’d give me a hand job if I danced with him?”

Blaine didn’t even think. He launched himself across the table at James and had to be forcibly pulled back into his chair and restrained by half a dozen sets of hands. “Keep talking, Slater,” he snapped roughly across the table. “I dare you.”

James held up his hands in a mock display of peace and grinned. “Sorry man, I didn’t realise you were still holding a candle for the guy. You should go control your boy before he gets into trouble, don’t you think?”

Shrugging out of everyone’s hold, Blaine stood. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

“Don’t do anything stupid, Blaine,” Nick called out after him. “He’s not yours anymore.”

Like hell he wasn’t.

*

In the end, Blaine ended up in the men’s bathroom splashing cold water on his face and trying to stop his hands from shaking. It was embarrassing really, knowing that even after four years, Kurt could still wring this sort of reaction from him. They hadn’t even spoken. A mere glimpse across a crowded bar had been enough to bring back every single memory of every moment they had ever spent together. He was an idiot to think that he was over him.

Blaine used the toilet quickly, more than ready to call it a night. He heard the door to the men’s room open; the sound system throbbed through the small space for a couple of seconds before the door swung shut once more. Something thwacked into a sink like someone had dropped something and then it was quiet once more.

Zipping up his jeans, Blaine flushed the toilet and stepped out of the stall.

He froze as his eyes met Kurt’s in the mirror.

For a second they both just stared at each other, and then Kurt smiled, it continued to grow on his face until it almost looked painful. “Blaine,” he breathed.

Blaine stared. Up close Kurt was barely recognizable as the boy he had once met at McKinley. His blue eyes were rimmed in eyeliner, his hair was pushed back off his forehead and standing up in messy tufts all over his head, no doubt from random men getting their fingers into it. He was wearing a black shirt that was so tight it hugged his shoulders, arms, and chest and Blaine didn’t even want to get started on the pants... or the boots.

He swallowed; he wasn’t sure whether he should stare like everybody else or give Kurt ten more layers to wear.

His thoughts must have showed on his face because Kurt abruptly dropped his eyes and gripped the rim of the basin gently in his hands.

Just like that, Blaine felt like the biggest piece of scum on the planet. “Sorry,” he apologised walking to the next sink over and washing his hands. “I didn’t expect to see you here. You surprised me.”

Blue eyes on his.

Had Kurt’s eyes always been that blue?

Blaine dried off his hands and leaned his hip into the sink watching Kurt as he dug through a small purse in the sink in front of him. It was a make-up bag; the mere sight of it had Blaine smiling softly. “You look different,” he finally said.

“So do you,” Kurt replied, meeting his eyes in the mirror. “I barely even noticed you without the bow tie.”

Blaine let out an amused breath. He sounded like Kurt; he had the same mannerisms as Kurt. He just didn’t look like Kurt. This particular Kurt was hunting through his make-up case, pulling out three different colours of eyeliner before finding the one he wanted. Before he could lean towards the mirror and start reapplying, Blaine spoke. “C’mere.”

Kurt looked at him and hesitated.

“C’mere,” Blaine repeated amused. “I won’t bite.”

A couple of steps and Kurt stood less than a foot away. Blaine took the make-up bag from him and rustled through it, examining all the products curiously before finding the one he wanted, a travel sized bottle of make-up remover.

“What are you—” Kurt began.

“You see the thing is,” Blaine began softly, grabbing some paper towel and folding it into a square. “I realise that the Kurt I know is under there somewhere. I just can’t see him yet.”

“Blaine—” Kurt sighed.

“Close your eyes,” Blaine ordered and Kurt, apparently deciding to humor him, did.

Reaching out, Blaine held the tissue over Kurt’s left eye for a moment before wiping away. He repeated the process again and again on both eyes until all that was left was Kurt. He vaguely remembered Kurt saying something about make-up remover making his skin feel sticky, so Blaine dampened a bit of paper towel and wiped over his skin, washing away the residue.

“There we go,” he said when he was done.

“That wasn’t necessary,” Kurt said, opening his eyes.

It was. The difference it made was amazing. Blaine reached up, smoothing Kurt’s hair until it was relatively presentable. Finally he dropped his hand. “Why do you let those guys hang all over you like that?” he asked without really making the decision to bring it up.

For a second Kurt looked like he was going to deny it. Then with the smallest shift of expression he lifted his chin ever so slightly. “You saw me on the dance floor?” he assumed.

“You were sort of hard to miss, Kurt,” Blaine murmured softly.

Kurt took a deep breath and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. “Is this the part where you judge me?”

Blaine shrugged. “No. I was just wondering. You never liked that sort of thing when we were dating.”

“We dated in high school, Blaine,” Kurt retorted, his voice lifting ever so slightly. “When I dated you, I thought leaving Dalton in the middle of the day to get coffee was the most rebellious thing in the world.”

“It was back then.”

Kurt met his eyes and shrugged lightly. “Things change.”

“Do they?” Blaine took a step closer. “Because I saw you tonight and had the exact same reaction to you that I would have had four years ago.”

They stared at each other and Blaine couldn’t ignore it anymore, the electricity; it crackled between them, building and growing until Blaine was sure he could reach out and physically grab it.

“I’m seeing someone,” Kurt murmured softly, accurately reading Blaine’s intent.

“Are you?” Blaine took another step, bringing his body up against Kurt’s. Slowly, oh so slowly, he leaned forward, pressing Kurt back into the sink. “Do you love him?”

Kurt swallowed audibly.

“Do you?” Blaine demanded, one hand skimming lightly up Kurt’s side. “Or are you just saying that you’re seeing someone to scare me off?”

Kurt’s tongue darted out, wetting his lower lip nervously. Blaine watched the movement before returning his eyes to Kurt’s. Kurt was still staring like a deer in headlights. Blaine observed him quietly, wondering if he was moving too fast, but Kurt was giving him no signs to back off.

His lips were parted, his breath was quicker than normal, his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes bright; it was everything that Blaine would have looked for four years ago. It was different though, everything was so much more... pronounced.

Actually no, scrap that, it wasn’t pronounced; it was so bloody bright that Kurt practically had a flashing ‘Fuck Me’ sign above his head. Blaine supposed those signs came with sexual maturity and he absolutely hated the idea that Kurt had been with anyone except him.

“Kurt?” he finally prompted. He may have read all the signs but he wanted Kurt to confirm them.

Kurt let out a shaky breath. It came out like a whimper.

It was like a green flag being waved.

They grabbed at each other. Palms cupped the back of heads, hands tangled in hair, and then their mouths crashed together, hungry and desperate.

In the back of his mind, Blaine knew they were kissing in the men’s room for anyone to see. He stumbled backwards, pulling Kurt with him and they crashed into the wall of one of the stalls. As soon as they recovered from the shock and caught their breath, they started kissing again.

Blaine was drowning. He clutched Kurt almost desperately, wrapping an arm around his neck and holding him so close that he couldn’t move away. Not that Kurt was going to, he was making the most incredible needy noises into Blaine’s mouth and his grip was tight enough that it was almost painful; all of that combined was enough to have him stumbling blindly backwards until they managed to make it into one of the vacant stalls.

The second they were inside, Kurt yanked away and turned to twist the lock into place. He had barely gotten it all the way into place when Blaine slammed him against the door. Kurt gasped, hands reaching out to brace himself as Blaine molded himself to his back.

“Blaine,” Kurt gasped, pressing his cheek against the cool wood.

“Do you want me?” Blaine whispered in Kurt’s ear, rocking his hips seductively into his arse.

Kurt’s eyes fluttered closed. “Gods, yes.”

This was not going to be the time for formalities, pleasantries, small talk, chit chat or any other nonsense. Blaine reached around Kurt’s hips and began unbuckling his belt; an impossible feat when Kurt was rocking his hips back in a vaguely distracting way.

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt’s neck, marking hot open mouthed kisses along his skin as his fingers finally managed to shove Kurt’s pants down. It was only as Kurt’s perfect arse came into view that Blaine had a realisation that made him bite down hard on his lower lip. “Lube? Condom?”

Kurt leaned to the side slightly and dug through the front pocket of his pants, he passed a condom over his shoulder. Blaine swallowed almost blind with jealousy; his voice was shaking when he asked, “Were you going to let someone else fuck you with this tonight?”

Kurt looked over his shoulder and met Blaine’s eyes. “Why don’t you show me how wrong I was to even consider that?”

Blaine’s mouth almost fell open at the blatant challenge in Kurt’s tone. He swore under his breath and unbuckled his belt with shaking fingers.

He was apparently taking too long because Kurt spun around, batting Blaine’s hands away and taking over the task.

“Do you have any lube in that make-up case of yours?” Blaine asked. He watched as Kurt’s fingers nimbly ridded him of his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. There was something incredibly beautiful about the moment; the two of them with their heads bowed close together, working on something as simple as getting Blaine’s pants off. The moment clenched hard at Blaine’s chest and he grasped Kurt’s face between his hands, lifting his head and smashing their lips back together.

Kurt gasped into his mouth, surprised by the sudden movement. His hands blindly shoved Blaine’s pants down before he wrenched off his shirt and spun around to face the door.

Blaine ran a finger down Kurt’s spine. “Lube?”

Kurt shook his head. “Already taken care of.”

For a moment, Blaine was vaguely confused, he continued to trace his finger down Kurt’s spine and along the cleft of his arse until he reached his hole. Kurt wasn’t lying, he was slick.

Blaine slid his finger inside letting Kurt’s moan wash over him. “Whoever you did this for,” Blaine whispered harshly in Kurt’s ear, “you never do it again. Understand?”

Kurt nodded, eyes fluttering closed as Blaine’s finger was replaced by two fingers, then three. “I won’t,” he promised.

“Good.” Blaine kissed Kurt’s shoulder and slipped on the condom before positioning the head of his cock at Kurt’s hole. He pushed inside, moving into the tight, incredible heat inch by inch. Kurt panted, pushing back and squeezing his muscles, the only real movement he could make when he was pinned against the wall.

“When we’re done here,” Blaine said into Kurt’s ear when he was buried to the hilt. “You’re going to go back onto that dance floor, you’re going to say goodbye to your admirers and then you’re coming home with me.”

Kurt let out a breath and moaned quietly. “Yes.”

With that word, Blaine thrust deep inside and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting in once more. Kurt grunted and breathed heavily.

Blaine pistoned his hips forcefully into Kurt’s tight heat, panting for air and biting his lip in an effort to keep quiet. He grabbed one of Kurt’s shoulders for better leverage as he worked his arse.

He never wanted this to end; he wanted to stay right here forever, locked in this stupid little stall. Of course, he was about to come. Blaine stopped moving for a moment, willing his body to obey him as he sucked in air. When he was back in control, he rocked his hips forward again, plunging in and out of Kurt’s arse.

Reaching back, Kurt took Blaine’s hand and placed it on his hard cock as they writhed together. Their other hands twined together against the wall beside Kurt’s head. Blaine stroked him rapidly, jerking Kurt’s cock in tandem with every thrust of his hips. Kurt squeezed down with his arse, and then he was shaking as he came with a groan muffled against his arm.

The pressure and heat on his cock was intense, and struggling to keep quiet, Blaine fell over the edge, closing his eyes as his orgasm rocked his body. He collapsed into Kurt, both of them breathing hard.

“Don’t move,” Kurt whispered as they both came back to earth. “Just stay here for a second.”

Blaine did, letting his hands slip down over Kurt’s torso to clutch at his hips.

“I never stopped loving you,” Kurt murmured after a moment. “Did you know that?”

Blaine kissed his shoulder, lips lingering against the clammy skin. “I never stopped loving you either.”

Kurt reached a hand behind Blaine’s head and pulled him close for a long, slow kiss.

“Take me home, okay?” Kurt whispered.

“I will.”

 

END


End file.
